


fantasía y realidad

by xehzee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anthropomorphic, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Kenma adora leer libros de ficción, especialmente los ambientados en un mundo de fantasía, y puede dejarse llevar un poco pasando horas con la nariz metida entre ellos, ignorando a todo y a todos en sus sesiones de lectura. Kuro le acompaña a todas horas, hasta que no lo hace más.





	fantasía y realidad

**Author's Note:**

> esto era para la kuroken week 2018 pero ups! no lo termine por diversas razones (de hecho, si lo termine pero quedo arrumbado en una libreta llena de otras cosas sin sentido. y he aquí ahora, esperando que funcione)
> 
> son gatos. como los de [esa](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Night_on_the_Galactic_Railroad_\(film\)) película de hace ya un tiempo.

Kenma adora leer. Todas las tardes, sin falta, toma un libro del estante de sus padres y se queda quieto en el sofá, o en su cama, hasta que termina de leerlo o sus padres le llaman para cenar. Tampoco es que le guste cualquier historia. Los libros de matemáticas o ciencias naturales le aburren. Intentó con los de historia y los de romance y, a pesar de ser poco más interesantes, no le llaman la atención. Solo aquellos que le muestran un mundo diferente, lleno de seres increíbles y las hazañas del personaje principal, con monstruos y dragones, castillos y calabozos, ciudades flotantes y tecnología avanzada, estos eran los libros que a Kenma hipnotizaban, de tal modo que a veces ignora las palabras de su siempre cercano amigo, Kuro.

Kuro acompaña a Kenma en esos momentos, callado o cantando, tarareando o murmurando, o incluso platicando, contándole acerca de su dia y de las maravillas del mundo exterior. Aun así, Kenma no saca la cabeza de su libro, asintiendo de vez en cuando y solo asomando cuando Kuro cuenta un chiste sin sentido o saca una risotada demasiado escandalosa. 

Esa es su rutina diaria, aunque a veces Kenma cede a las plegarias de Kuro y salen a pasear al parque cercano o a la plaza del centro, con la promesa de que, al volver, no lo molestara por una hora entera, quizá media hora. O así _ era _ hasta que Kuro dejó de aparecer.

La principal sospecha de ese cambio de ritmo, piensa Kenma, fue su negación aquel día en que Kuro insistió en “hacer algo más”.

—Estar encerrado en tu habitación no te hace bien. O, bueno, eso dijo mi padre. Aunque un poco de aire fresco no te haría mal. —dijo Kuro con cierta tensión en la voz.

—Mm. —Fue la respuesta de Kenma, pasando de página sin levantar la vista.

Kuro continuó, —Y, esto lo escuche por ahí, leer demasiado te dañará la vista eventualmente, más aún por tus habitos nocturnos… —Kenma escuchaba parcialmente cuando… _ la heroína al fin llegó a la guarida del ogro sin imaginarse la sorpresa que le aguardaba en su interior. Los aldeanos le habían prevenido de los horrores a los que se enfrentaría pero nada ni nadie le había preparado para esto. Entre joyas y ornamentos de ropa, entre espadas viejas y un estante con una colección de cascadas de perlas, y dentro del ropero abierto con las prendas más exquisitas, lo que la chica tanto había anhelado, y a lo que sus intensas batallas le habían traído, dentro del espejo mágico, el movimiento de un _— …y entonces te quedarás solo.

La burbuja estalló completamente con esa declaración. Quizá no tanto por la misma como con la seriedad con la que la dijo. Probablemente Kuro intentaba llegar a algo con su plática anterior, o solo le tomaba el pelo, pero incluso Kenma pudo notar la impaciencia en su voz, una urgencia que jamás había escuchado.

Kenma se encontraba a punto de preguntar qué es lo que ocurría cuando Kuro suspiró, levantándose de la cama para caminar en círculos en el estrecho espacio de la habitación. 

_ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo en casa? ¿Por qué dices eso? _Fueron las preguntas atascadas en su garganta, pues Kuro salió por la puerta sin decir palabra alguna.

_ Ya le pasara, _ se dijo a sí mismo, aunque era la primera vez que veía a Kuro tan agitado.

Al día siguiente, mientras toma su almuerzo, Kenma piensa _ Esto no está bien _mientras su mirada se mantiene fija en el asiento a su lado. Kuro rara vez falta a la mesa; siempre bienvenido por sus padres ya se había vuelto una costumbre que se pasara por la casa Kozume desde el desayuno, casi siempre antes de que Kenma saliera de su habitación. Pero aquel día solo se encuentra Kenma a la mesa, sus padres en sus respectivos trabajos. 

“Todas las personas tienen días malos alguna vez”, escuchó decir tiempo atrás. Probablemente este es el de Kuro. Termina su almuerzo y regresa a su lectura.

La tarde y la noche llegan, pero Kuro no entra por la puerta en todo el día.

Un par de días más sin acontecimientos interesantes fuera de la ausencia de su amigo.

_ ¿Pues cuántos días malos puede tener una persona? _piensa amargamente.

La mañana siguiente iría a enfrentar a Kuro y exigir le diera una explicación. Solo que no fue necesario, a la noche escucha a su madre hablar animadamente con Kuro desde la cocina. Un sentimiento se planta en su estómago, el vaso de agua por el que bajó, olvidado en la mesita de la sala.

Así que Kuro no había desaparecido, aún encontraba el tiempo para ir de visita a su casa, aunque jamás se apareciera en su punto de reunión. ¿Es que Kenma había hecho algo que ofendiera a su amigo? No lo recordaba. Es decir, si, Kuro habló mucho aquella vez que intentó convencerlo de dejar los libros, pero hasta donde había escuchado, eran excusas y hechos sin sentido, sin embargo, recordaba claramente esa preocupación en su voz. ¿Habrían sido, entonces, las palabras de alguien más? Siendo Kuro el que las pronunció, Kenma lo duda.

Y así transcurrieron sus días, en soledad. Al principio está bien, sin interrupciones avanza en las lecturas rápidamente, tanto que termina una trilogía de aventuras en un par de días. Eso lo dejó… insatisfecho. No había nadie con quien compartir su emoción, sus padres ocupados con sus respectivos trabajos y sus compañeros y amigos de clase, lejos, disfrutando de las vacaciones.

Bueno, no es como si no pudiera “guardar” ese sentimiento, podría escribir una reseña o algo. Pero no lo hace. En cambio, regresa los libros al estante y busca otro más y otro más, los suficientes para no tener que salir de su habitación en un buen rato.

_ Amano enterró sus pertenencias bajo un árbol cercano a su antiguo hogar, decidido a mantener el recuerdo de sus grandes hazañas en la memoria de su gente. La sonrisa que creía perdida se dibujó nuevamente en su rostro, ahora tenía una razón sincera por la cual continuar su viaje y honrar a aquellos a quienes había perdido. _ Kenma cierra de golpe el libro, tomando el siguiente con una mano mientras avienta al otro hacia la pila sobre su cama. Últimamente, las historias le son insípidas y los finales, un cliché. Al menos, por muy malas que sean (ciertamente no lo son, la chispa de la imaginación se mantiene encendida, si bien como una pequeña flama, con todas y cada una) Kenma _ sabe _que no lo lastimaran como las personas a su alrededor. En ese momento, un par de lagrimas caen en el suelo donde se encuentra sentado.

Justo comienza las primeras líneas de una nueva historia cuando escucha una conmoción afuera. Se dirige a la ventana con las orejas gachas y se sorprende al encontrar a Kuro levantando apresuradamente el bote de basura de su vecino en común. Unas cuantas disculpas después, Kuro desaparece corriendo tras el muro de la esquina. Kenma nunca le ha visto tan ansioso pero, fuera de su enmarañado fleco, se le ve bien. ¿Qué era aquello que no podía esperar, de tal modo que salía corriendo de su casa? Esta vez Kenma no se quedará con la duda.

Kuro enta para una visita fugaz a la biblioteca, con muchos libros de esos que aburren a Kenma, para seguidamente salir disparado hacia el lado contrario del que ha llegado. Según lo que el minino sabe, por esos rumbos solo quedan campos desiertos, algunas casas antiguas abandonadas y el único laboratorio de la ciudad. Y ese conocimiento le basta para detener su investigación. Alguna buena razón tendría Kuro para guardar su secreto a su mejor amigo, incluso a la familia de éste la cual prácticamente lo considera un hijo también. Contento con el resultado, Kenma vuelve a casa.

Un par de bocadillos, una bufanda, un impermeable, y su siempre fiel pila de libros, son las cosas que incluye en su bolsa antes de salir de casa. Si bien los silencios de Kuro podrían ser indicación de no querer ser molestado, eso no impide a Kenma a seguirlo de todos modos. _ Apoyo moral, _se dice a sí mismo.

Las tardes consiguientes transcurren en serenidad, el viento del verano tocando su rostro y las ocasionales brisas chocando contra el viejo tejado del porche de la casa abandonada, la cual ha tomado prestada para su nueva rutina. Kuro no nota su presencia, siempre ocupado en sus carreras entre la biblioteca y el laboratorio, o encerrado las horas en el oscuro edificio. A veces, permanece en ese lugar hasta la noche, lo que quiera estuviera haciendo muy importante como para preocuparse por semejante pequeñez como lo es la oscuridad.

Kenma disfruta esos días, o así lo siente hasta que, en una tarde soleada pero húmeda, Kuro pasa de largo a su lado sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Ciertamente, ser ignorado no duele tanto como ver la felicidad en la cara de su _ antiguo _mejor amigo. Esa aflicción debía ser a la que Kuro se había acostumbrado en esas tardes que pasaban juntos. Si Kenma hubiera sido mejor persona, si no le hubiera tratado tan fríamente y puesto atención a todo lo que le decía, quizá, Kuro seguiría a su lado. Pero ya era muy tarde para cambiar la forma en que lo trató. Y no importa, no realmente, cuando a Kuro se le ve tan contento y lleno de energía.

Con mucho cuidado, Kenma cierra el libro entre sus manos, guardándolo de nuevo en su morral. Carga éste en su hombro, emprendiendo una lenta caminata de vuelta a casa.

  


Esa noche, en lugar de sueños sobre castillos encantados o luchas contra grandes dragones, lo que Kenma ve es una habitación vacía, su hogar en completa oscuridad; el rostro de su mejor amigo ensombrecido mientras lo mira por una eternidad para luego dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta. Kenma intenta seguirlo, pero antes de llegar a la entrada, la puerta se desvanece. Entonces recuerda cuando era pequeño y el viento en el exterior muy fuerte, azotando las ramas y él llorando, sus padres tratando de reconfortarlo, _ es todavía un niño, déjalo que llore _ y las risas que siguieron, irreconocibles. _ Es un niño, es un niño, no lo entiende. _ Y Kuro aparece a su lado, primero temblando y cubriéndose como él, y luego avanzando y corriendo y riendo. _ Sigue siendo un niño, miralo, no deja de llorar. Sigue siendo un minino encerrado en un sueño. _

El sol matutino entra de lleno por la ventana cuando despierta. _ Es verdad, _ piensa al tiempo que limpia el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas, _ Kuro encontró un trabajo y es feliz, mientras yo solo leo y leo, escapando de la realidad. _ La madurez llegó de sorpresa para Kuro, y éste no pudo resistirse a ella. Pero, ¿por qué tuvo que abandonarlo sin más? _ Solo dime que no me necesitas. _

¿En verdad era eso lo que Kuro sentía? Las fuerzas le faltan a Kenma para enfrentar a Kuro, el dolor en su pecho demasiado para el rechazo definitivo. Como todas las mañanas, sus padres ya han salido a sus trabajos, dejando el desayuno en la mesa del comedor lista para calentarse. Pero la inapetencia era mayor; no queriendo revivir la sensación de vacío que le trajo su pesadilla, decide salir y pasar el día a la orilla del río. Qué mejor manera de huir de sus pesares que vivir en ensoñaciones. Solo que, sentado con el sonido de la corriente rodeándolo, no puede leer palabra alguna con las renovadas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Entonces, ocurre lo inimaginable. Incluso sus orejas responden contrayéndose al sonido del pasto crujiendo bajo el peso de las apresuradas pisadas acercándose a su posición, las cuales Kenma reconocería en cualquier parte. Al levantar la mirada encuentra a Kuro apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y tomando aire. _ Probablemente corrió hasta aquí _, es el primer pensamiento de Kenma al verlo, aun sin lograr contener las lágrimas. Cuando al fin Kuro levanta el rostro, Kenma se sorprende al encontrarlo contraído en dolor, como si mantener ese ligero contacto visual le doliera del mismo modo que a Kenma.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —pregunta Kenma entre sollozos.

— ¡Porque estas llorando aquí todo solo! ¡Por eso lloro! —responde el otro, fallando miserablemente en mostrar cualquier semblanza de dureza. 

Con Kuro quebrándose frente a él, le es más fácil a Kenma detener su llanto. A ninguno le gusta ver al otro sufriendo, y a veces solo el contrario puede calmar esa angustia. Ese día es el turno de Kenma. Respira hondo una sola vez y suelta el aire retenido en una fuerte exhalación, después se desliza a un lado, dando golpecitos al suelo llamando a Kuro a sentarse a su lado. Kuro copia las respiraciones y ya calmado se hinca frente a Kenma.

— Primero, quiero pedir disculpas. —Otro pequeño sollozo, —He estado tan ocupado que no he podido darte explicaciones…

Kenma levanta una ceja, diciendo un “Pues, ¿qué estás esperando?” con la mirada.

— …y es justo lo que haré a continuación. ¿Recuerdas aquel día, en que te hice todos esos reclamos? Bueno, pues yo había estado escuchando las conversaciones de otras personas. Y ellos dijeron… cosas. Acerca de los libros que tanto te gustan, de nuestras responsabilidades, de crecer y dejar todo eso atrás. Y por un momento pensé que estaban en lo correcto. Pero al hablar contigo, viendo como se te iluminan los ojos cuando estás leyendo, cómo te ayudan a ver los problemas desde otra perspectiva, y la gran imaginación que te han conseguido… decidí que estaban equivocados. Aunque eso fue después de nuestra “plática”… ¡Yo también estaba equivocado! Pero no podía, no _ quería _ regresar contigo con las manos vacías. Y recordé el laboratorio y las investigaciones que realizan ahí. Está ese gran científico, pero también hace otras cosas, es decir, es un ¿mago? y aunque no hay dragones ni poderes mágicos que exorcicen a los demonios, él me ayudó y, —Kuro sonríe, llevándose una mano a la nuca, ligeramente apenado, —no creí que me fuera a tomar _ tanto _tiempo, pero al fin está listo.

De una bolsa colgando sobre su espalda, alcanza cuidadosamente un diminuto frasco, apenas del tamaño de los perfumes caros de la madre de Kenma. En su interior, luces de colores bailan en todas direcciones, buscando escapar del reducido espacio. 

—No me importa demostrar nada a esa gente. Me importa estar a tu lado y acompañarte en las cosas que a ti te apasionan, así como tu lo haces con las mías. Aunque muchas veces me dices que no, terminas haciéndolas por mí. Perdón por no darme cuenta antes.

Un silencio caen entre ellos, como el de aquellas tardes donde todo estaba bien. Los dos lo conocen muy bien. Kuro, entonces, coloca la botellita entre ellos, la sombra del puente sobre ellos compartiendo su sombra para dar lugar al espectáculo de luces danzantes y figuras fantásticas que surgen una vez abre ésta. 

Kenma reconoce las figuras. Los dragones y los héroes montando sobre ellos, las hadas brillantes revoloteando por los cielos arcoiris antes de convertirse en pequeñas flamas y desaparecer entre el verdor de un bosque oscuro, los árboles apenas distinguibles de la sombra del puente, los vehículos flotantes transformándose en personas y éstas, a su vez, en mariposas.

Kenma no aparta la vista ni por un segundo, embelesado por todas y cada una de las imágenes por las que Kuro ha sacrificado su tiempo libre.

Los rayos del atardecer rompen la ilusión, reflejándose sobre los ojos de un sonrojado Kuro. Kenma hace un gesto, volteando y deseando que pudiera fulminar con la mirada al sol.

Kuro solo ríe.

—No importa, Kenma, ya había terminado de todos modos. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció?

La mirada del menor se suaviza, una sonrisa iluminando su rostro. —Fue genial.

Kuro alza los brazos en señal de triunfo. Si un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, ninguno lo menciona.

— ¡Genial! —Kuro al fin toma asiento al lado de Kenma. —Y entonces… ¿estoy perdonado?

—No hay nada que perdonar, no hiciste nada malo.

—Pero, Kenma… te deje tantos días solo y sé lo mucho que odias quedarte esperando— 

Kenma abraza a Kuro por la cintura, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Kuro devuelve el gesto después de un segundo de vacilación. 

—No te preocupes, Kenma… nunca me separaré de tu lado. ¿Me prometes que tu tampoco te irás?

Un poco adormilado, y con voz muy baja, Kenma responde, apretando el abrazo, —Lo prometo. 


End file.
